


And I Will Protect You

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Irony, Protective! Vergil, The Sparda Twins, cute sparda twins, they're babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No nightmare was gonna make Dante so distraught. Not on Vergil's watch!
Kudos: 30





	And I Will Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom!

Sparda had been gone for about six months. And for a single mom at the moment, Eva was doing an amazing job. Of course, Vergil would never say otherwise, and nor would Dante. With their dad out, Vergil knew he and Dante had a mission: keep Mom safe. Simple enough, right? Vergil had no doubts.

Not until Dante did. They were brothers, yes, so there were bound to be disagreements, but Dante had a point. Dad was gone a really long time for it to be "just a business trip". And, yeah, Mom looked sad and worried too. Eva tried to hide it, but they knew.

And then, the nightmare happened. Vergil awoke to the sound of whimpering from the bunk underneath his. "Dante", he groaned, "Could you keep it down?". Vergil turned over and faced the wall, the thud alerting him and snapping his attention to his brother. "Dante?!". Seeing his twin on the floor, wrestling his blankets worried the elder twin, and he quickly got down and to his brother's side. "Dante!", he started shaking the younger brother awake, "Dante, wake up, it's just a bad d-". He hissed as Dante reached out and scratched his arm in a panicked state. "Dante, calm down, it's me!".

"Mama!", screamed the younger twin as the whimpers turned into sobs. 

Vergil inwardly cursed at the pain in his arm, but held Dante down in a protective hug. "Mom!", Vergil called, "Dante! C'mon!".

"Vergil!?", Eva ran into the room and gasped, "Dante!". She got on her knees and reached over, "Sweetheart...".

Dante snapped out of his half-asleep daze, coughing and panting and taking in his surroundings. "Mama... Verge...".

"Shh...", the mother pulled both boys close, running her fingers through Dante's sweaty hair. Icy blue eyes gazed up at her before the younger brother clung to Eva like a lifeline. 

Vergil frowned, having never seen his twin so distraught. It angered him that something as silly as a nightmare could do this much damage to _his_ brother. "Dante... do you need to talk about it?".

Dante audibly swallowed. "I want Daddy home...".

"I miss him too, Dante", Vergil said softly, holding his mom's hand, "But he had really important stuff to take care of".

"But... he could beat up all the monsters", sniffled the younger twin.

"Monsters?", Vergil repeated.

"In my dream... the house was on fire... and mama told me to hide in the closet... we couldn't find you, so mama told me to hide... and then when she was outta view, I heard her scream and then the monsters started to break everything and there was more fire and so I got out but I couldn't find you or mom so I ran away and then... I woke up...". Dante's fear switched into irritation. "It's dumb... I'm sorry".

"Foolishness, Dante", Vergil said, grabbing his brother's shoulders. "Foolishness. Those monsters are getting their butts kicked right now by our father. And... even if they did come, nothing bad is ever gonna happen to me, or you, or mama, and I _will_ protect you. I've got the strength to do it... 'cause I have _you_. As long as we're together, we can protect each other".

Eva looked between her boys and smiled. She had nothing to worry about. Her boys would grow strong together, and she could count on it. The softest smile came from Dante as he just whispered, "Okay, Vergil".

Oh, the irony...


End file.
